


The Garden Shed

by Halcloud



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blow Jobs, Corporal Punishment, Crying, Cute, Discipline, Domestic, Domestic Discipline, Domestic Fluff, Figging, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Garden Shed, Hot Sex, Hurts So Good, Love, M/M, Men Crying, Paddle, Paddling, Punishment, Sex, Smut, Spanking, Spanking Paddle, Tears, loving relationship, naked in nature, naturism, naturist, shed, woodshed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:40:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29495190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halcloud/pseuds/Halcloud
Summary: A trip to the garden shed, some hot ginger, and some hot loving. 🔥🔥🔥
Relationships: Ben/Ace
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	The Garden Shed

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Halcloud,
> 
> Thanks for reading, kudos, & comments!
> 
> https://halcloud.wordpress.com

I was standing behind the garden shed, smoking. Some dark clouds had rolled in, big fat raindrops were splattering in the dirt near my new shoes. It's so warm and humid out. 

Benny walked around the side of our small outbuilding, hands firmly planted on the thirty-year-old's hips. He looks grumpy today. 

"I didn't know you'd be home so early–" I mumbled. 

"Ace, why do you smoke back here? Like you're hiding from your parents?"

"Habit and you know I don't like the house to smell like cigarettes."

"You don't think it follows you inside?"

"I could do without the lecture."

"That's debatable."

"So, did you like, need something?" I asked rudely. 

"Someone's mouthy today."

"Ughh. Sorry."

"Do you remember the last time you mouthed off? It must be time for a reminder." Benny reached around, pinching my ass. I took a long drag of my cigarette, blowing the smoke away from him. I was tempted to blow it in his face but hey, I value my life. 

"Yes, Ben. I remember," I replied submissively. 

"Put your cigarette out."

Obeying, I took one last drag, putting my cigarette out in an old coffee can that I keep near my smoking spot. I don't like cigarette butts all over. Standing still, I smiled sweetly as he ran a loving hand through my hair, ending with a light tug to my ear. Benny pulled away and opened the shed door. Grabbing my arm, he roughly pulled me inside with him. Sudden pangs of anxiety swept over me. The feeling kept fluttering around my stomach as I glanced at Benny's paddle hanging on the shed wall. 

"Get those britches off," Ben snipped, letting go of my arm. 

Unbuttoning my jeans, I let them fall to the ground before bending over to untie my shoelaces. I slipped my shoes off and then my pants. Standing up straight, I looked over my shoulder at Ben. He was walking toward me. My handsome man put his arms around me, slipping his hands under my shirt. His fingers finding their way to my nipples. He circled one delicately while moving in closer to nibble at my ear. 

"What happens to naughty, twenty-six-year-old boys that talk back?" he questioned. 

"Punished–"

Ben bit my ear a little too hard as I answered him. Running his hands down, he slipped his fingers into my underwear, grabbing a hold of me. "Punished, hmm? And who punishes these naughty young men? Mommy? Daddy?"

I breathed out, "Boyfriend."

Letting go of me, he pulled my underwear down slowly. "Mmm, that's right and how does your boyfriend punish you?" Ben asked as I stepped out of my briefs. The fabric of my shirt brushed against my ass. 

"He spanks me," I answered. Ben ran a gentle hand over my bottom. "He paddles me."

"He paddles you?"

"Sometimes–"

"Mmm, I bet that hurts, huh?"

"Yes, sir."

"How hard does he paddle you?"

"Very hard," I rasped. 

"Do you cry? Do you beg for him to stop?"

"Sometimes."

"He sounds mean."

"A little–" I let my head roll slowly as Ben bit at my neck. 

"Lean against the counter, bottom out," Ben instructed. 

I obediently bent over like he wanted. He pulled on a cheek, and I felt the air rush over my pucker. He ran his finger along my taint, then pressed a finger against my hole. Oh fuck. My dick is throbbing. He let my cheek go and planted a good slap to my ass. "Ouch–" I hissed quietly. 

Ben took the paddle from its hook, "Ready?"

"Yeah," I whispered. 

"YES, what?" Ben brought the paddle down sharply across the center of my ass. 

"Shit!" I yelped. 

He brought it down again, and I bit at my lip. "Yes, what?"

"Yes, sir! Please, Ben, that's too hard!"

He swung the paddle down harder and my hair stood on end! 

It didn't take long before my ass was stinging, hurting, burning, and my front was yelling for attention. Altogether, the situation made it difficult to stand still for him! I'm not allowed to touch anything right now. The paddle once again connected with my rear! 

"Be still!" Ben snapped at me. 

I was doing a bendy knee dance without moving my feet. I'm kinda skinny but could feel the baby fat on my bottom jiggling as I moved around. I wanted to rub my ass bad! 

Placing his firm hand on the small of my back, "Bottom out."

Near tears, I got back in position. 

He gave me several more painful swats. 

"Fuck!" I cried out loudly. A few tears spilled over the well. 

"Get inside the house," Ben slapped my thigh. 

I stood up, slipped my shoes on, and made for the house with my throbbing dick and burning ass on full display. Good thing we live out in the country with no neighbors nearby. 

Ben trailed behind me. 

"Are you mad?" I asked as he steered me toward the kitchen. "I didn't mean to say fuck. I'm sorry. I know I'm not supposed to swear while being paddled. Don't soap me. I'm sorry–"

Ben was unwrapping a new bar. 

Some fresh tears spilled over and dripped down my face. 

He raised his eyebrows, "Open."

"HmmMmm–" I shook my head no, keeping my mouth shut. 

"Ohhh, rather have ginger on your hole?"

I nodded yes. 

Ben put the soap by the sink and went to the cupboard instead. Retrieving the ginger powder, my boyfriend mixed water with the ginger, making a thick concoction. He then sat himself down on a kitchen chair. 

"Stand in front of me and touch your knees."

"Yes, sir," I obeyed, getting into position. Taking a finger coated with ginger, he rubbed it around my hole and slipped his finger inside me. Fuck, fuck, fuck! Oh... Fuck! I always forget the burn! My front really needs Ben's attention. I'm leaking on the kitchen floor. 

"I see, don't worry," Ben said. Adding a finger, he went in and almost out, then back in again, fucking me with his fingers. Tensing, the ginger burn intensified. Fuck! His fingers left me, "Turn around Ace." I obeyed while Benny grabbed my hips, he gave me a long wet lick from my base to tip before taking the length of me in his mouth. Throbbing, pulsing, sliding me in and out until my sweet, hot cum rushed down his throat. 

"Heh, that was fun," I panted. "Let's go shower. Then I get to belt you for something," I told the thirty-year-old. Lightly pulling his hair, I bent over, bringing my face down to get some direct eye contact. 

"Sounds wonderful," Benny kissed my forehead.


End file.
